InvisaChloé
by Kimmango
Summary: Chloé wakes up one day only to find that no one can see her, or remember her except Marinette! She now has to figure out how to survive with only Marinette to talk to, how will she do it!
1. Chapter 1

_I cannot believe that I had to_ walk _all the way to school!_ Chloé thought to herself, pouting as she stomped her way into the school yard. When she had woken up this morning (late, mind you! Her alarm didn't even go off!) her dad wasn't in the hotel, which wasn't very unusual. What _was_ unusual was that her butler had not put out any breakfast for her. He must have been off cleaning somewhere because no matter how loud she called for him, he was nowhere to be found. So, she scrounged through the cupboards and had to settle for cereal, as opposed to the meal that was cooked for her each morning.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the car that is always waiting for her at precisely 7:45 didn't show up. At all. She waited until about 8:00 but then gave up and trudged her way to school, not wanting to be late, she needed to get her homework from Sabrina, after all. She was going to make sure that her daddy fired that driver!

Around the corner of the school building, Chloé pulled out a small mirror from her bag and wiped the sweat that had appeared during her walk. After fixing her makeup, she rounded the corner to the schoolyard and looked around for someone, _anyone_ to vent to. Originally she was going to pout and complain to Adrien, but it seemed as though he hadn't arrived yet. Looking for an alternative, she noticed the shoulder-length orange hair of Sabrina. "Sabrina!" She screeched, trying to call her over. However, instead of running over like she usually would, she continued her conversation with Rose. _Ugh. Rose? Since when was she all buddy-buddy with her?_ The blonde silently pondered while marching up to Sabrina. "Sabrina!" She called again to no avail. "Um, hello, are you deaf?!" she screamed.

 _Why isn't she listening? Why isn't_ anyone _listening?_ She turned in a circle looking around. Not one person was looking at her. You would think after screaming like that _someone_ would notice, not to mention someone was _always_ looking at her (at least the way she saw it.) She walked up to Alix and waved her hands in her face, however, Alix kept on talking about some competition she had with Kim later. "HELLOOOO?" She yelled looking for a reaction from anyone. Marinette, who had been walking towards the stairs to enter the building, started walking slower, and stared at Chloé, curious as to why she was screaming at the top of her lungs. This did not go unnoticed. Chloé practically sprinted over to Marinette, "Can you see me?" She asked desperately, praying that this was all just some joke; that she wasn't invisible. That people were just ignoring her (she _would_ find some way to get back to them if that were the case, afterall!)

"Ummm, yes?" Marinette answered.

"Mari, who are you talking to?" Alya asked strolling up behind her, having just arrived at school.

Marinette looked incredulously over at her best friend, "Chloé?" She replied with an unspoken 'duh' at the end.

 _It's not like Alya can't see me, I'm standing right in front of Marinette. She's totally just ignoring me...right?_

"Who in the world is Chloé?"

 _Wrong._

* * *

Hi guys! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, I hope you liked it! I know that some people may be confused, since Sabrina was invisible for her Akuma, but I didn't know that at the time I thought of this idea! This is just an opening chapter, so it won't be too long, and I hope to make future chapters longer. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave any comments, but please don't be rude!


	2. Chapter 2

Had Alya really just asked who Chloé was?! Marinette nervously glanced over at Chloé, who looked as if she were going to break down and explode all at once.

"This had BETTER be a joke!" Chloé screeched. When there was no reaction, (other than Mari slightly flinching at the loud voice so close to her ear) she said a bit quieter, "I-I'm going to tell my dad. He's not going to like this!"

"Alya, come on!" Mari said, looking at Chloé, almost sympathetically. "You know who she is! It's Chloé!" Alya just stared at Mari as if she were crazy. "The mayor's daughter? Tried to stick gum on my seat? The not-so-nice blonde girl that Sabrina is always trying to impress?"

"Rude! I'm standing _right_ here!" Chloé huffed glaring at the blue-haired girl. Mari looked over, only slightly apologetic, before looking back at Alya.

"Girl, I think you need to get more sleep. The mayor doesn't have a daughter, and the only blonde Sabrina hangs out with is Rose, well sometimes Adrien, I guess, but mostly Rose."

Marinette could always tell when Alya was lying. That didn't mean she could tell what the truth was, but she could definitely tell when Alya wasn't being truthful, and right now? Well, right now she was. "Chloé is- um, she's from a sh-" _No!_ Mari thought. _Not a show, then I'd have to come up with a title, and Alya would look it up._ "S-she's from a, uh, a dream! Yeah, that was it! I had a weird dream last night." Marinette said, laughing nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Alya said, staring at Marinette with what can only be described as an 'Alya' look.

"We should probably get to class!" Mari exclaimed, grabbing Alya's arm and heading up the stairs. Chloé was left outside alone. The way she saw it, she had two choices. She could either stay out here or maybe go around the city, unable to be seen or heard, or she could go inside where at least she had Marinette. _Why Marinette?! Couldn't it have at least been Adri-kins? Maybe even Sabrina?_ Sighing, she trudged up the stairs and into the school. She quickly made her way to her classroom before the door closed. Of course, no one but Marinette heard her when she started whining that her seat had been taken by Alix.

In fact, the only open seats were next to Nathanaël, Nino, and an empty table in the back. She settled for the seat next to Nino, as she knew that Adrien wasn't going to be here because he had a modeling job today, or at least he did when people could see her. As Chloé plopped down, Mari looked over at her and opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as class started.

Chloé spent the entire class trying to gossip with Marinette. Alya kept sending worried glances her way when she started to groan out loud, trying to ignore Chloé.

"Girl, really, are you okay? You seem really out of it today" Alya asked, glancing nervously at her friend on their way to lunch.

"I'm fine!" Mari said as Chloé trudged on behind her.

The two continued on to the lunch room and sat down after grabbing some food. Chloé began to follow Mari and sit by her when out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain blonde strolling in. "Adrikins!" she screeched sprinting to him. She threw her arms out, only for him to continue on by. "Adrien!" Chloé pouted. _This can't be happening! Everyone else may have been playing some stupid prank, but Adrien would never do that to me. That means it's true! Only stupid, annoying, Marinette could see her._ She thought as tears started to silently fall from her eyes.

She angrily swiped at her face and turned to go sit by Marinette. To her annoyance, Adrien was sitting directly next to her. "A-A-Adrien! I thought you weren't shooting today! I mean, you _are_ shooting! School. You are not supposed to be here!" Mari stuttered out.

"You really are hopeless," Chloé said rolling her eyes as she slid into the empty seat across from her.

"Um, we finished early today, so I figured I'd come for the rest of the day," Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck. " I can sit somewhere else if you want." He continued nervously.

"Bro, you aren't going anywhere!" Nino exclaimed, plopping down next to him.

"That's not what I meant!" Mari shouted. Alya elbowed her, raising her finger up to her mouth. "Um," she continued, lowering her voice. " I just thought you weren't coming today. I-I'm glad you're here."

Adrien smiled over at Mari and then turned to Nino, starting up a new conversation. "Um, excuse me!" Chloé shrieked, making Mari jump. "Leave Adrien alone, or else!" She proceeded with a dark look.

"Whatever." Came the reply.

"Uh, Mari? What's wrong, what are you 'whatevering'?" Alya asked, poking her in the arm to get her attention.

"Oh!" Mari answered, sending another dirty look Chloé's way, "I'm just, uhhh, stressing about the test coming up in Ms. Mendeleiev's class?"

"Okayy? Wait! There's a test coming up?!"

"Yeah, dude, it's on Friday," Nino said, piping up from the other end of the table.

"Shoot! I totally forgot! Well, we could study together today after school if you want," Alya offered, turning back to her best friend.

Mari looked doubtfully at Alya, "I think we both know that we won't get any studying done."

"And your point?"

Mari looked over at Chloé who trying to get Adrien's attention, to no avail. _I don't know if I should leave her alone. I mean, I'm the only one who can see her._ "I don't know Alya, I might need to help out at the bakery tonight."

"Fine, what about you boys?" Alya said, directing her attention to opposite end of the table. "Up for a study group tonight?"

"Totally, I definitely need some studying," Nino answered.

"Sure, we can study at my place if you want. My dad won't mind if it's for school (I hope.)" Adrien replied. "Are you sure you can't make it Mari?"

"Um," Mari squeaked, "I guess my parents can manage without me for a night."

"Glad to hear it," Adrien replied flashing her a smile. "See you all after school"

 _Except me._ Chloé thought glumly.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything since the introduction chapter! I have been through a lot of personal things since then! I hope to try to update and continue with the story! Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
